


Just Friends - Turtles

by nafio



Series: The Mary Sue Chronicles [7]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-14
Updated: 2001-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nafio/pseuds/nafio





	Just Friends - Turtles

_I miss you._

That's all the note says. And the present's not very Valentine's like either. But it's enough to make her smile after a long day at work. She tosses her roommate's mail on the table and heads for the privacy of her own room.

The cellphone's at her ear in a long-practiced move, and ringing number 3 on her speed-dial before the door even shuts behind her.

The voice that responds is breathless. She probably interrupted sound check. "Yo." He is gruff and unresponsive, just in case.

"Turtles?"

The gruff voice dissolves into a familiar laugh. "Not very Valentine's, huh?"

"No..." She turns on her computer, just to let him hear it. "But they're my second-favourite. Anyone tell you that?" Instead of typing, she curls up on the bed, just listening.

"No!" Another laugh. "They just..." the laugh is replaced by a slightly more serious tone. "I hate giving flowers without, y'know.. being there to give them. So I was looking for something that meant something, without scaring you off."

"Turtles *mean* something?" Still teasing.

"Sure. They go slow." You-should-know-that-English-major tone.

"Ohhh." She smiles again. "Not when I'm eating them."

"That's not what I meant." Will-you-never-be-serious?

"I miss you too, Nick." Finally quiet and serious, she hears him catch his breath before she hangs up the phone.


End file.
